Gem
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised Star Trek story "Gem" with her return 30 years later.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Star Trek story..."GEM"

The Return of Gem 30 years later... REVISED

Doctor Leonard McCoy Medical Log...

I am due to stand down in a few months from the U.S.S Enterprise after serving for the longest time. My health at 80 years old is not all that well at the moment, having suffered a mild heart attack, while coming back from shore leave visiting Rigel.

My doctors tell me, that I need to slow down finally after years of taking gamble's with my life while on missions with Captain James T. Kirk. Even my only daughter Johanna tells me, I need to finally break away from Star fleet, and just take it easy finally.

I am able to say to my friend James Kirk, I will be in my quarters checking out a few things on his computer tricorder.

Checking into medical archives through out the galaxy to see if their are any cures for him to look at.

/

But in the meantime.

Out in deep space on a Vian space vessel. A Passenger having to be heading for Earth, she asked the captain of the vessel on whether or not a Star fleet vessel name the Enterprise would be somewhere near by.

The captain had told her that he had no idea, since this craft was not part of the Federation after some 30 years of having to been asked to join.

She asked the captain on whether or not she can buy a ride to Federation space, with borrowing one of his shuttles, until she is able to return it back to him.

The captain was able to make a deal with her, for which she didn't have to bring it back, or he would find out with his connections on just where was the Enterprise at the moment in the sector.

She went back to her cabin to rest. Along with looking at some old photographs stored in an old medical recorder that was found along her travels.

She needed to find, this man and return back to him having lost them on a planet some 30 years prior, before she had left with the Vians to save her planet as part of a test towards her to save her own race.

Gem has been trying to find Dr. Leonard McCoy for almost 30 years. During her travels, she has changed a great deal mostly having to aged, along with due to an medical miracle, a race called Darek was able to give her the chance to finally talk by adding vocal chords.

The Darek race are mostly humanoid from the Delta region using mostly worm hole's, to travel from place to place picking up merchandise and other races to help them out.

Gem was found by the Darek on the Vians home planet left all alone to fend for herself. At that point the Vians didn't really cared if she lived or died.

Once Gem was healed, she had the choice to leave with the Darek to live out her life, or she could wander around the galaxy looking for her piece of mind to finally be happy.

And its what she has been doing the last 15 years...

Sometime later.

After having to checked with his connections, the captain was able to find out that the Enterprise was somewhere near the planet of Vulcan. He was able to paid his source a great deal of merchandise for the information.

It was at this point, he went back to go tell Gem the good news, along with making sure the shuttle was filled with enough supplies for the trip.

On the Enterprise, Captain James Kirk having to be stopping off for a five days of liberty, on Vulcan visiting Spock's Father Sarek and Spock's wife Dr. Christine Chapel now a part of the Vulcan medical archives Academy.

Ambassador Spock and Christine have been married the last 15 years with one son name Sarin studying for his finals with the Vulcan Science Academy.

As for Kirk, he will be retiring from Star fleet for good in six months. As it will give him more time to spend with his wife Dr. Gillian Taylor. She and Kirk were finally married five years ago, when she decided that she had enough of roaming around the galaxy, and just be happy to be James Kirk's wife.

Captain Kirk was on the bridge when Commander Uhura having to received a message from a shuttle, asking to land in the Enterprise landing bay.

"Are you serious, Uhura?" Not believing his ears at the moment she said her statement.

"Sir!" Your not going to believe this after all this time." Taking out her ear piece out to turn to speak.

"What about it Commander?" He asked for the last time.

"Captain!, It's Gem asking to come abroad to speak with Dr. Leonard McCoy."

The crew members that were still serving with Captain Kirk knew who was Gem some 30 years ago.

"Uhura, tell her that she has permission to land, I will be going to meet with her." He gets up from out of his command chair.

"Yes sir!, What about Dr. McCoy?" She said to him getting onto the turbo lift.

"Don't tell him anything until, I know what is going on Uhura." He replied before the turbo lift closed on him.

"Very well Captain!" As she went back to her communications board in total shock from the news.

When Kirk arrived on the deck of the shuttle craft bay, he push the pressure hatch to open up the door. This is when he saw the shuttle having to land in the middle of the bay.

He walks over to the hatchway door of the shuttle, as it opens with Gem standing in the entrance hatchway.

"Hello Captain Kirk!, It's been a very long time to meet up once again." She had a smile on her face.

He just could not believe it that Gem was able to talk with him for the first time along with having to aged for the most part.

During the next 15 minutes, she explained to him, why she is here, along with the fact that she wanted to thank McCoy, myself and Mr. Spock for having to help her out after all this time, after she was taken on the planet.

And most of all to see if Leonard would be happy to have me around as his friend, while he is in the last stages of life, since it has been 30 years more or less.

"Gem, You will need to discuss that with , I will take you to his quarters right now."

Meanwhile in McCoy's quarters, he was currently sitting at his computer terminal going over a few things involving sick bay. When he heard the buzzer of his door going off. He goes to get up to let the door open.

It's at this point he sees someone that he has not seen in a very long time. Even with the passage of time, she still looked beautiful despite having to aged some what.

"Hello, Leonard!" She comes in to give him an warm hug to truly shock him after all of these years.

"Jim!, Seeing that he was standing behind her., "When?"

He asked his friend the question filled with great emotion.

"Let me answer the question Leonard!" And she does for the next 30 minutes explaining everything to him, including the medical tricorder with the photos of himself, his daughter Johanna and of Gem when they had first met 30 years ago down on the planet.

Since the Enterprise was stationed, Gem and were able to visit the medical archives on the planet for the next few days. It was at this point Leonard McCoy had asked, on whether or not Gem would like to spend the rest of her life living with him as friends, traveling around the Federation when its time for him to retire finally.

She agreed! Along with having all of his friends liking the idea a great deal, including Spock and Christine before the Enterprise left to head on back home to Earth.

Chapter Two Next


	2. Chapter 2

"Gem of a Pearl"

Chapter Two

Dr. Leonard McCoy was very happy to have his new found friend Gem. Now back into his life, ever since she was left with the Vians 30 years prior.

Gem was very amazed in the size of the star ship Enterprise. She just loved it, even though so much sadness that she will be leaving, when Leonard leaves to retire really soon. Gem needed to so something to help him out for when it comes to his health.

While Gem was walking around the living quarters deck, she had ran into Taylor, since she was basically coming off duty from the science department. And heard a great deal about the woman from the 20th century.

"What is wrong Gem?" She said to her looking somewhat upset.

"Can I discuss with you about ?" Gem replied with great feeling for her friend Leonard McCoy

"Of course, you can Gem!" She replied tersely.

"I would like to help Leonard in a way that he would truly appreciate it greatly with my help."

"And what is that?" She said in trying to understand in what she was trying to say in the first place.

"Dr. Taylor!" In a soft whispered voice to get her attention.

"Please Gem call me , Gillian!" Feeling better that she corrected Gem.

"Very well, I would like to help Leonard with getting rid of his health issues, for where he would be able to live a little bit longer once retired." She replied with happiness in her voice.

"You need to discuss that with Dr. McCoy in the first place." She insisted for the most part for when it comes to doctor McCoy.

She pointed out to Gem.

"I will!, Thank you, Gillian!" She says to her while walking away.

In the meantime, Dr. Taylor went to her quarters to find that her husband was resting after a busy day on the bridge.

"I am sorry that I was late, Gem stopped me needing to ask me a question about Leonard." Moving over to be closer to her husband James Kirk.

"What about?" He said to her touching her arm ever so softly.

"Let just say!, As she tries to talk, when starts his romantic gestures."Later!" She said while climbing into the bed full of zest. to get his blood moving quickly.

A Few days later while visiting Vulcan with their guide, McCoy and Gem were enjoying the sites despite the heat and thin air.

Gem decided it was time to talk with Leonard in regard to her plan.

They were over at the museum having to be sitting down for a break, when she started to talk with him.

"So what your telling me Gem, will be the fact you would like to help me live a little bit longer, by getting rid of some of my aches and pains?" Moving in closer to her.

"Yes!, She replied. Leonard, It will only take a few minutes, as you will notice a slight difference ."

"Very well!, Do it! He said before changing his mind.

Gem goes to touch his arms, while she closes her eyes to feel the energies directed into his body. She was feeling the power within herself to let the healing process begin.

Dr. McCoy was able to feel a difference within his body, giving him more energy to move around better with his legs, and having to repair his issue with the heart to last longer.

Taking only a few minutes, she was able to break away, letting herself recover mostly from the drain of her own body.

"Thank you!" He said to her, along with planting a very soft kiss onto her cheek.

The end


End file.
